


Neon Nirvana

by Omegathyst



Series: Imaginary Grumpy Lovers [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: American Reader, Discovery, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Imaginary Friends, Imaginary Lovers, Imagination?, M/M, Magic Revealed, Motivational talk, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Polygrumps, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Spells & Enchantments, Summer Vacation, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Writer Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Weeks after Arin's gift, you go to the South of the U.S. to visit your grandparents. But when you get there, your Imaginary Grumpy Lovers turn out to be a lot more real than you could've ever imagined. Could this really be your happily ever after?





	1. Day Before

Weeks after Arin had reintroduced you to the beauty of pleasure, you found yourself looking for stray snacks in the fridge. While home life had gotten significantly better, you still found yourself being bored from time to time. It was the summer after all.

In the moment of heavy boredom, your mind floated to Dan and the apology you never got to say. With an embarrassed flush of your cheeks, you closed the fridge and saw your Imaginary Grump standing before you.

"Hey baby girl," Dan smirked. "Missed me?"

"Of course I did," You admitted, hugging him. "I'm sorry I haven't thought of you for a while. There's been a lot on my mind."

"Don't fret," Dan ran his fingers through your hair. "Have you been happier?"

"Absolutely," You grinned. "This could only get better if-"

_ "My puSsy!" _You heard Arin shout in his signature voice, causing your heart to skip a beat. You imagined Dan pulling both you and Arin into a hug.

"How have you liked our new Mario Maker videos?" Arin asked. “Ross was curious.”

You opened your mouth when Dan elbowed Arin, glaring at him. Wait,_ what in the- _

“If _ only _ Ross and the others knew me personally,” You sighed. “The episodes with his level were pretty good. It’s a shame Arin didn’t yell something overdramatic like last time.”

“Heh, yeah,” Dan giggled. “‘Killing Bowser’s parents’ _ was _ a pretty funny line.”

“So, um, have you moved on since your last relationship?” Arin asked. “Any new prospects?”

“Yes and no,” You told them. “I’m pretty happy with the two I have right here.”

“I heard you were going to the South to visit your grandparents tomorrow,” Dan smiled. “All by yourself!”

“Y’know, ever dreamed that we were _ really _talking to you?” Arin smirked, ignoring Dan. “Like, not imaginary?”

“Of course, that’s why I think of you two all the time,” You admitted. “But I’ve seen you two live, and on YouTube every day. That’s as close as I’ll ever get.”

You frowned, walking past your Imaginary Grumpy Lovers and flopping over onto the couch. College was just in a few more days, and these thoughts weren’t very motivating. Something in your life, you knew, had to change. You longed for an exciting breakthrough, but for what?

Arin sat on one side of the couch, and Dan rested your head on his lap on the other side of the couch. You looked up at him, noticing how realistic the details on his face get from each time you stared at him. Heh, you had a pretty vivid imagination, you thought to yourself.

“I suppose Arin’s got a point,” Dan cupped your chin. “I really like you, baby girl. More than you realize. And I know Arin said he wanted you to find someone else, but…”

Dan glanced at Arin from across the couch, their faces unreadable.

“I suppose there’s no one I’d love like you guys,” You whispered. “It would be difficult for any lover to compete with you; I’ve known you and Arin for so long. You two have been there for me during the heaviest shit in my life, and I know neither of you would judge me for what I write, or what I say.”

“Wha...what the hell am I saying?” You groaned. “You two are figments of my imagination. Chasing you both is just going to distract me from my real futur-”

Dan’s face fell into a heartbroken frown.

“Oh don’t look at me like that,” You reached your hand to press against Dan’s cheek, practically feeling the warmth radiating from it. “You two will always have a place in my heart, you know that.”

Dan, reading your mind, lifted your upper body into his arms and softly kissed you. You ran your fingers up and down his scruffy facial hair, bathing in the bubbly warmth of your kiss. Suddenly, you felt Arin tickle your belly with his lips.

_ “Pbbbbbtt!” _ Arin blew his lips against your stomach, causing you to pull out of the kiss.

_ “Arin! _ You little _ shit!” _You laughed, lunging for him. Arin opened his arms to embrace you, laughing along with you. Dan jumped on top of the human dogpile, placing kisses all over your shoulder and cheek.

“Hehe, you two should help me pack for the trip,” You joked, knowing that their efforts were still a part of you. You placed a kiss on Arin’s lips, grinning as you pulled away.

“Of course!” Dan noogied your hair. “You should bring some of your Game Grump merch, to show your grandparents.”

“Maybe, they might talk shit about YouTubers once they understand how ‘easy’ their job is,” You huffed, rolling your eyes.

“Don’t sweat it, sweetheart. There’s always going to be people out there that think that,” Arin kissed your forehead. “People who will, like you said, judge you for what you do in life. Even though it’s really hard sometimes, the right people will understand.”

“Thank you,” You beamed, overwhelmed by the love you could feel from two people you’ve never met. As much as you’d like to rest in the imaginary dogpile forever, you knew that it was time to start packing for the trip.

**Later that night**

You jumped onto your bed, getting into the covers. The backpack, filled with everything you intended on bringing, leaned against the wall near the door. You were half-asleep after a while, barely taking in the voices in your bedroom.

“You really think she’ll take it well?”

“Dude, she trusts us. Some crazy shit isn’t going to change that.”

“But while she’s on vacation? Is that really a good idea?”

“I think it’s pretty romantic actually. Romantic AF.”

“...did you actually just say ‘AF?’ God, you’re such a nerd, Arin.”

“I’m your nerd, sugarcak-”

“Huh?” You flipped over on the bed, staring at Dan and Arin in the darkness. Were you really dreaming of the two grumps? Just after a full day’s imagination of the two? God, you were obsessed.

“C’mere, my sexy lion~” You giggled, beckoning Dan closer with one finger. “You too, big cat.”

When Dan and Arin got into the covers on each side of you, you were tempted to imagine the two fooling around with you. The temptation was fleeting, since you were looking forward to a good night’s sleep more than anything else.

“I love you guys,” You interlocked your fingers with Dan’s, turning to kiss Arin on his jawline. “I’ll try to imagine you both on the trip when I have time.”

“Oh, don’t worry sweetheart,” Arin said.** _ “You won’t have to.”_ **


	2. Plane Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get on the plane, with a mind-blowing surprise in store for you.

There were so many aspects of the South that you were looking forward to visiting: the beautiful forest geography, visiting your grandparents, the nostalgia of it all, and the _ southern food! _ The fried chicken and okra, green beans, and countless dishes were several that you missed dearly over the past few months.

You downloaded several new shows to watch on your phone at the airport. Disappointed that the rest of your family wasn’t coming along, you imagined Dan and Arin waiting with you for the airplane to arrive.

“Hey baby girl,” Dan leaned against your right shoulder. “Excited about seeing us waiting for you?”

“What? You’ll be with me on the airplane, silly,” You pressed your face against Dan’s face. “I can bring your imaginary body with me anytime!”

“Oh don’t be so sure,” Dan smirked. “Maybe we just wanna stay in the back of your mind and tease you a little.”

_ “Besides,” _ Arin said. “It’ll only be a few hours; you’ll have your downloads to keep you company.”

“What if I want you two there?” You asked, pulling away from Dan.

_ “Honey,” _Dan placed his hand on yours. “It won’t hurt to take a break from us for a little bit. Trust me, it’ll be worth it.”

...the frick? Since when have your imaginary lovers acted on their own accord? You tried to use your imagination to get the two to change their tune, but Arin laughed.

“Sweetheart, you’ll see us when you get off the plane,” Arin insisted. “I promise on my silly imaginary life, okay?”

“Oh...okay,” You decided, not wanting to press on the weird issue any further. “I think it’s time for me to board, kiss me goodbye?”

Dan placed a clumsy smooch on your right cheek, and Arin trailed kisses up your neck to your jawline.

“You b-bastard, I don’t want to be caught moaning in the airport,” You glared down at Arin.

“I’m sure a handful of people have already caught you talking to a pair of empty seats, so what does it matter?” Dan laughed. “Go on, baby girl, we’ll be there.”

You stood up, tomato-faced, as you got on the airplane and chose a seat for yourself next to the window. Opening the window flap, you anticipated seeing your plane take off above the clouds.

The future as you knew it was uncertain. Countless variables danced in your head as you thought of what you wanted to do in life, and what difference it would make. Would you wander uselessly in life, with only a pair of imaginary friends to try to pull you up? Or would you outgrow such a childish idea, and move on with your life?

That’s what you thought to yourself anyhow, with the ticking timebomb of your life counting down. You only had one life, how were you going to spend it? With figments of imagination? Or someone real?

_ Goddamnit! _ You nearly screamed. _ Why couldn’t they just be on the plane with me? _

You gave a sharp exhale, pulling out your headphones and preparing yourself to watch the show of your choice. Arin and Dan were right, focusing on them 24/7 would deter her from enjoying her life to the fullest extent. You needed to enjoy yourself every once in a while.

The flight felt slower than you expected, and after watching most of the episodes you downloaded, you pulled out a book for brief reading. You heard the flight attendant notifying other passengers that they would be landing shortly. Your heart began beating faster at the thought of the Grumps waiting for you, even if you were greatly puzzled by their choice of timing.

When the plane landed, you nearly bolted out of the plane past everyone else. **Arin, Dan.**

Years spent growing up, with them growing on you, video after video. Every word they said would take your breath away, ** _again_ ** and ** _again. Fuck!_ **

You nearly ran to a set of escalators, when you saw a pair of men surrounded by loud and boisterous fans with their phones out and recording.

“Who are you two here for? Is it Finn Wolfhard?” a dumbass asked.

_ “No! _ He’s filming season three of **Stranger Things,** _ you dumb fuck!” _ another fan jeered.

Dumbass pounced on the other fan, and a fight broke out. Security began pulling the two fans apart when you gained a clear image of the two men.

** _Arin Hanson. Dan Avidan._ **

** _No fucking way._ **

“Hey! It’s our girl!” Dan elbowed Arin, before looking back at you. “Told you we’d be here, right?”

_ “Oh _ ** _fuck,_ ** _ oh my God…” _Now you were rushing down the escalator, not stopping until you leaped into Dan’s arms. You grinned, feeling the real embrace that no imagination could fathom. The fans’ screaming and cheering fell on deaf ears, as the three of you were locked in a timeless moment.

_ “How the fuck?” _You asked, staring into Dan’s beautiful bambi eyes. “I swore you two weren’t the real deal, how could-”

_ “Shhhh,” _ Dan placed his finger over your lips. “Those details, my princess, are for in private. Let’s hurry and get in the car, Arin’s got your suitcase.”

Holding your hand, Dan lead the way to the parking lot, where Arin kept glancing at you. He opened the trunk, tossing your suitcase in the back, before slamming his lips onto yours.

_ “Arin! _ Wait till we get in the car! _ Jesus Christ!” _ Dan protested. “Fans are going to pour out of the airport at any second!”

“Oh shit, okay,” Arin yanked back, with a connected strand of saliva breaking apart from the broken kiss. You got in the back seat, while Arin got in the front seat, and Dan sitting next to him.

Arin pulled out of the parking lot with the grace of a rabid raccoon, flying into the streets.

** _“Woo! Fuck yeah!” _ ** Arin yelled. “Got the prettiest princess in our car! _ Finally! _ How does it feel to be in the Grumps’ car?”

Arin halted at a red light, turning to you for the answer. Feeling your euphoria soaring to new heights, you beamed.

“Feels like a dream come true,” You told him.


End file.
